thedingodimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruko
''Overview'' Ruko is one of the members of the Dingo Dimension. While only recently becoming a veteran, Ruko has been in the Dingo Dimension through several changes, being a part of the Dingo since the Skype days. Ruko seems to be one of the catalysts for many of the shovelings in the Dingo Dimension, including Marcelle's, Kevin's, and John's; the common thread being that each person targeted them either directly or indirectly, which had gotten the attention of DIO, the grand shovel holder. Ruko has been one of the Dingoverlords since a few months after the grand opening of the Dingo Dimension server. As of this past month, they have been promoted to Veteran rank. ''Background'' First introduced by Marcelle/Pokekirby to Austin in 2015, Ruko was picked up by the Dingo and changed dramatically because of this. Before coming to the Dingo and for a while during being part of the Dingo, they were very self-serving, often using the guise of social justice to try feeding a budding savior complex as well as feeding into a persecution complex under the guise of being 'oppressed'. They also seemed to have a slight case of Chuunibyou Syndrome when it came to their dissociative disorder, believing their alters had some sort of otherworldly ability. In mental health in general, they were almost a hypochondriac, picking up and accessorizing mental illnesses. However, this was brought to a full stop by the time DIO had been in the Dingo for long enough. Before the Dingo as a whole, Ruko was traumatized as a child, being the subject of abuse and sexual assault from ages 6 to 20, with the most recent assault being on Halloween in 2017. ''About'' Ruko is one of the definitive 'tards' of the Dimension. Their diagnoses of Autism, 'Otherwise Specified Dissociative Disorder 1-B', and their learning disability in mathematics (known also as dyscalculia) leads them to be the butt of many jokes due to their short-sightedness and inability to filter what comes out of their mouth. Despite this, they're shown to be compassionate, always happy to assist any member of the Dingo Dimension emotionally and try to help in solving problems dealing with emotions and matters of the heart. Their more compassionate and thoughtful side tends to show more in one-on-one conversations than within a group, notable examples being with individual Dingos in private Discord calls, small group DMs, as well as even one-on-one in person during the 2018 Crusade. Their reputation is somewhat difficult to pin down, as they are known so well for being the butt of jokes about their mental capacities as well as their sexual promiscuity-- The most notable joke being their 'Taco Bell Incident', though the runner-up is usually the nickname 'lobster cunt', which was earned after James heard Ruko rambling drunkenly to DIO on the night of their 21st birthday. Despite these jokes being made, Ruko seems to be a valued friend to a lot of the Dingos. Ruko personally becomes paranoid every so often that this isn't the case, but just talking to one of them one-on-one or entering a call after a bad day shows that these paranoias are unfounded. ''History'' Ruko joined the Dingo Dimension in mid 2015, back before its official name was even penned. For a while, Ruko had been barely active within the chat, though in time they became used to the chat and talked more often, mainly joining in group calls. Their main function was to bring in recruits for a while, though this slowed as the scrutiny new recruits were held to climbed up and their judgement was called into question more often. Until they started dating DIO, this was their dark age within the group. When Ruko and DIO began to date, they slowly began to change as a person-- Especially during the short time the two lived together in Ruko's apartment. They recognized their faults and instead of trying to justify or excuse them, began fixing them to the best of their ability. They became much more open about their depression, and even started accepting what had traumatized them. This got them their role as a Dingoverlord a few months after the server's Genesis. However, their growth wasn't overnight, and was quite rocky, leading to occasional conflicts involving them. Other conflicts involving them became known as Shovelings-- The recognition of a member's poor character, followed by a roast and banishment from the Dimension. They were not at fault during Shovelings, however, setting them apart from most conflicts. What led to Shovelings was more often than not the recipient of the Shovel targeting Ruko due to their nature as well as their appearance as an 'easy target' for possible conflict and isolation. (The recipient of the Shovel can almost never see the shadow of the giant black man behind them.) Ruko's tendency to be the emotional support often finds them in stressful, unnecessary positions during times of conflict. During the conflict with John in early 2018, John came to depend on Ruko emotionally, causing them undue stress and even culminating to a mental breakdown. However, this problem did not even exist during the conflict with Ko in mid 2018, as Ruko eagerly sided with the Dingo as a double-agent within Ko's server, not even thinking twice about Ko's feelings. From this, one can gather that Ruko's ability to care for others follows the rule of "all or nothing"-- Either they care entirely, or not at all. This black and white thinking is prevelant in a lot of moral dilemmas Ruko is presented with. Ruko and Prima joined in the 2018 Dingo Crusade as their first crusade. When Antonio came to visit Alabama in late October of 2018, Ruko brought him to stay one night at their grandmother's house. ''Members Recruited'' These are members in chronological order brought into the Dingo by Ruko. DIO DIO was the first addition to the Dingo Dimension, being added in by Ruko while based in Skype as the Diamond Dingo Compound. Ruko met DIO off of F-List after doing the typefucking nasty with him, and decided after briefly talking with him that he would be a good fit for the group. This seems to be the most successful recruit Ruko has brought in, as he has not only surpassed them in prestige, but established himself as one of the heads of the Dimension. John Met initially on F-List and added on Skype as the previous recruit was, John was a success at the start-- Even originally owning the server known now as the Dingo Dimension. Ruko brought him in with high hopes and confided in him deeply, a deep bond being made (through violent autism). However, during the events of early 2018, his mental breakdown caused him to be ousted from the server, and even temporarily ended the friendship Ruko had with him. However, as of now, they are just as amicable as before, despite lingering trepidation on both sides. Ace Once again met on F-List and added on Skype, Ace was a shoo-in for the group ever since Ruko first met him. His crass sense of humor and apathy towards the thought of stepping on anyone's toes meant he was welcomed and loved quite quickly. He continues to be a successful member, one that Ruko is personally proud to have brought in. He is also a stinky stinky boy. Ko Again met on F-List and added on Skype, Ko was a hopeful recruit from the start. During Ruko's initial encounters with Ko, they bonded quite well and he fit in quite well in the Dingo Dimension. However, around the time Ko began dating John, Ruko began to notice their friendship deteriorate. Upon Ko being shoveled, Ruko had at that point been affirmed in their decision to cut as many ties with him as possible. Naomi The most recent recruit, picked up from the Yakuza server Ruko modded for temporarily. Despite not talking much, Naomi fits in very well within the Dingo Dimension, and so far Ruko has been nothing but proud of her strides forward. ''Trivia'' - Their former nickname 'Shou' comes from Genocider Shou, their main identity before they changed to Ruko as that identity fit them more accurately. - They tend to thirst for fictional characters at random. Their current male thirst character is Daniel Dickens from Satsuriku no Tenshi, and their current female thirst character is Laurie Strode (played by Jamie Lee Curtis) from the most recent addition to the Halloween franchise. - Their past jobs included sex work, Dollar General (Sales Associate), Papa John's (Insider), UPS (Seasonal Driver Helper), TriStar Fitness (Cleaning staff), and they currently work at Amazon (Seasonal Sortation Associate). - In the past, one of their alters was known to Austin as 'the cock doctor'. It is unknown whether or not they ever had a medical degree in penises. It is also unknown whether or not they are still 'the cock doctor'. Category:Members